


Hot & You Do That

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [19]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to know Dean's Fantasy.  Dean gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot & You Do That

**Author's Note:**

> Written as two separate prompts for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) , Hot was Sam/Dean/Eliot, what's your fantasy. You Do That, was Sam/Eliot/Voyeur!Dean, Dean likes to watch Sam get fucked on his hands and knees. They worked as one though so here you go in one shot. :P

Hot  
  
Sam leaned forward, his stomach pressed to Dean’s back, slick with sweat and all he wanted to do was press harder.He did it, pressed deeper inside his brother and smiled at the answering moan from the man underneath them.

 

Dean leaned forward, kissing Eliot as he was forced down onto him by Sam’s motions. Sam pulled his hips back and watched Dean, watched the way the muscles across his ass moved, loved how he knew when Dean would thrust forward into Eliot so he could time his own movements. Loved the feel of Dean pressing him backwards so he could fuck Eliot well and good. Seeing Dean like this, fucked and fucking someone else, the way his hands roamed over Eliot’s skin and pulled across Sam’s thighs a moment later to bring him closer… there were no fantasies in his head that came close to how hot this was.

 

He leaned forward again, biting lightly at the nape of his brother’s neck. “Dean, what’s your fantasy?”

 

 

 

You Do That  


Dean sat in the corner, his eyes taking in the movement as closely as he ever watched any hunt. He never really wanted much for himself, but this… he wanted this so much he clenched the arms of the chair with white knuckles to keep from reaching out and losing the moment.

 

He must have made some noise because Sam looked up then, his eyes blow dark and wide, his tongue coming out to swipe across his lips.Eliot’s fingers gripped Sam’s hips tight and he pulled him back, snapping his hips forward at the same time.Eliot groaned at the feeling of Sam around him and Sam’s eyes closed with pleasure, biting his lip to keep from moaning too.

 

Even though Sam had taken his time and blown Dean, swallowing him down until he was completely incoherent, he felt himself hardening as he watched Eliot moving in and out of Sam. Sam had asked what he wanted, what his fantasies were and with a little prompting from Sam and Eliot he’d finally confessed. He wanted to watch Sam on his hands and knees, Eliot pounding into him relentlessly. It probably had something to do with Sam always being in control of this thing between them, but Dean didn’t really want to look too far into it.

 

Sam opened his eyes again and they caught Dean’s.Dean let one hand slide down between his legs, spreading them slightly as he wrapped his fingers around himself.Sam’s eyes tracked his hand for a minute then came back up to his eyes.

 

Eliot leaned forward then, biting lightly at Sam’s shoulder, his eyes resting on Dean as well.“Looks like we get a show too Sammy.”He said, words brushed against his skin.

 

Eliot shifted then, his hips snapping hard and fast into Sam as one hand came around and wrapped around his cock.Sam groaned in time with Dean as he began stroking himself.Eliot’s hands matched Dean’s pace, as did his hips.

 

Sam was pushing back, pushing Eliot in deeper and then fucking up into his fist as he worked him closer and closer to orgasm.Sam’s eyes were still on Dean’s, still watching his brother as his hand continued to move, long strokes that twisted at the head, his thumb swiping out over it before moving back down.

 

“Dean…” Sam’s voice was low and dark and Eliot’s joined it, his eyes on Dean’s hand. “Yeah…”

 

Eliot’s hands pulled at Sam and suddenly he was leaning back, his legs spread wide as he was suddenly resting on Eliot’s thighs, the other man thrusting up into him.

 

“Dean…”

 

It was all he wanted then, all the invitation he needed and while he continued to watch Eliot fuck up into Sam, he got out of the chair and knelt on the edge of the bed. He could reach out and touch them if he wanted, but he didn’t. He watched Eliot’s hands encircle Sam, watching him pump and pull and being this close was enough to take him over the edge. He felt it building, felt it approach, and he watched Sam bit down on his lower lip, eyelids heavy as he moaned. “Come on Eliot. Make me come.”

 

It was enough to send him over the edge and the orgasm hit him hard and long, coming all over Eliot’s hand and Sam’s cock and thighs. Sam moaned, the slick of his come making Eliot’s hand glide over his flesh and the heat of it, the knowledge that it was Dean’s come slicking him up for Eliot was enough. Sam’s come splashed against Dean’s skin and he moaned, barely able to keep from touching him.

 

Dean knew was Eliot’s stuttered breath and the frantic movements of his hips meant and he watched as the other man pumped up a few more times before his arms wrapped around Sam tight, holding him as Eliot’s body trembled behind him.

 

When Sam shifted up, Eliot pulled out carefully, standing up to dispose of the condom and get a cloth to clean up. Sam reached for Dean and he went willingly, cradling Sam’s face in his hands and kissing him hard. He felt Eliot’s hand between them, felt the warm wet cloth that made him shutter as he wiped it over too sensitive flesh. Sam laughed into his mouth and then Eliot was behind Dean, lips brushing kisses over his shoulders while Sam’s hands settled on his hips, pulling him closer.

 

It was Eliot who broke the silence that settled, warm and languid over them.“Anytime you feel like playing out another fantasy, just let me know.”

 

Sam smiled into Dean’s mouth and he knew that Sam, as much as he liked to control this, had no problems with it at all. “Yeah. I’ll let you both know.”

 

Sam laughed. “Actually… I think it’s Eliot’s turn.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

 

“You had your fantasy and I had mine….”

 

“Eliot? You got anything you wanna say to that?”

 

He could feel the smile on the back of his neck, could hear it in his voice. “Oh, I think I’m gonna sit on that one a little while, think it through real good before I pass it along. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

 

Dean looked back, turning slightly to look over his shoulder and Eliot pushed into him, kissing him hard. “You do that.” Dean answered into the kiss. “You do that.”

 

 

 


End file.
